Orgullo y Prejuicio
by yunypotter19
Summary: Ronald y Jane se casan contra los deseos del padre de él, pero mueren en un accidente dejando a sus hijos a cargo de la hermana menor de ella, Hermione Granger. ¿Qué pasa cuando el abuelo de los niños que nunca los ha querido, reclama su presencia en Navidad?, ¿Y si su hijo menor odia a todos los Granger porque los culpa de la muerte de su hermano?,Entra y lo sabrás. Fic navideño.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nueva historia y esta será cortita, espero que os guste el prólogo de la misma y me déis vuestra opinión:**_

_**Sinopsis:**_

_Ronald Potter y Jane Granger, contra los dictados del Orgulloso Duque de Gryffindor contraen matrimonio consiguiendo así que Ronald quede desheredado y repudiado._

_Años más tarde tanto Ronald, Jane, como los padres de ella mueren en un accidente dejando a James Potter y Jane Potter bajo la custodia de la hermana menor de Jane, Hermione Granger._

_El duque de Gryffindor y abuelo de los niños no desea saber nada de ellos, pero algo sucede que lo hace cambiar de opinión._

_¿Qué pasara cuando el duque James Potter pida que sus nietos pasen las fiestas de Navidad con él?, ¿Y si su otro hijo no sabe nada y además odia a los Granger por que los culpa de la muerte de su hermano?_

_**Orgullo y Prejuicios:**_

_**Prologo:**_

_**Diciembre de 1994:**_

El duque de Gryffindor James Potter observaba seriamente a su hijo mayor, hacía ya unos años que su mujer lo había abandonado y ahora, su hijo mayor, el predilecto lo estaba traicionando.

—Te lo advierto Ronald, si decides casarte con esa sin título de Brixton, olvídate de Hogwarts Hall y de esta familia, te desheredaré y no regreses jamás, porque para mí, ya no serás mi hijo.

—Es vuestra decisión padre. Amo a Jane y no la dejaré porque vos lo deseéis. Si creéis que por amarla, ya no merezco tener vuestro amor, que así sea.

Ronald se giró para salir del despacho de su padre, siendo consciente de que esa sería su última vez en aquel hermoso castillo donde había crecido.

—Si sales por esa puerta, te lo advierto, nunca volverás a traspasarla.

—Si no retractas tus palabras y salgo por esa puerta, puedes estar tranquilo, seré yo quien se olvide de que mi padre sigue con vida.

Ni uno ni otro dio su brazo a torcer y el silencio se hizo presente en todo el lugar. Ronald dio el paso definitivo que lo separó del destino de su padre y al hacerlo se encontró con los ojos verdes de su hermano menor.

Al ver las lágrimas en sus ojos se sintió pésimo, se acercó a él lentamente y se agachó a mirarlo:

—¿Te vaz?

Ronald llevó una de sus manos hacía el pelo negro de su hermano pequeño, con solo cuatro años ya había tenido que vivir cargando con algo que no era culpa suya y ahora lo estaba abandonado en manos de su padre.

—Así es Harry, he de marcharme.

—¿Y cuándo leglezaraz?

Ronald rompió a reír y lo despeinó aún más haciendo que él cerrara los ojos:

—¿Cuándo aprenderás tú a pronunciar la r y la s?

—No haz lespondido.

Ronald suspiró y negó:

—No volveré a Hogwarts Hall Harry, una vez salga de esta casa no me verás más en ella.

—Pero…

—Puedes estar tranquilo, seguiré escribiéndote casi a diario y podremos vernos cuando seas más grande.

—Harry James Potter, ven aquí ahora mismo, y tú sal de esta casa ya.

Ambos miraron a su padre, Harry comenzó a llorar aún más y lo abrazó con fuerza, eso provocó que su padre fuera hasta ellos y tirara de Harry, los separó de forma brusca:

—NO, Ronald, Ron, quiero a mi helmano.

—Ese ya no es hermano tuyo, mi heredero ahora eres tú, y deja de llorar, el futuro príncipe de Ravenclaw y duque de Gryffindor jamás debe llorar.

Pero Harry, era muy pequeño para entender cómo debía ser alguien con su estatus y siguió llorando y peleando por soltarse, al final lo consiguió y corrió hacía él nuevamente.

—Llévame contigo, quielo il contigo Ron.

—No puede ser peque, pero te juro que volveremos a vernos, es una promesa entre caballeros.

Soltó a Harry, pero este se aferró más a él y le dijo al oído:

—Siemple selas mi helmano, diga padle lo que diga.

Ronald sonrió y por primera vez una lágrima rodó por su rostro, beso a su hermano en la cabeza y sin mirar atrás se marchó de allí.

_**Junio de 2003:**_

—Es un niño.

Ronald caminó hasta la cama de su esposa, con su cabello castaño cayendo por sus hombros y sus ojos marrones brillando de felicidad, él mismo podía jurar que nunca antes había sido tan feliz como en esos instantes.

—Es hermoso, muchas gracias amor, es lo más hermoso que he visto jamás.

—Tiene los ojos de Harry.

Dijo Jane con una sonrisa, Ronald besó el cabello de su hijo, que aunque no era mucho, ya se adivinaba su color castaño.

—Harry los heredó de mi madre. Creo que por eso mi padre lo odia tanto.

—¿No podemos traernos a Harry con nosotros?, ya tiene edad para…

Ronald negó mientras suspiraba:

—No puedo hacer eso amor, mi padre solo lo tiene a él, Harry lo sabe. Le ofrecí venir a vivir con nosotros, pero me dijo que jamás podría abandonar a padre.

—Está creciendo muy deprisa. ¿Qué edad tiene ya?

—Trece, amor.

Jane asintió y juntos observaron a su pequeño, cuando los ojos azules de Ronald se encontraron con los marrones de su esposa, supo que nunca, en toda su vida, había tomado mejor decisión que en el instante en que renunció a todo, por la mujer que amaba.

—Te amo.

—Creo que deberías de informar a tu padre de que tiene un nieto.

Ronald sonrió con pesar:

—Ya lo hice.

—¿Y desea conocerlo?

—No considera que mi hijo sea parte de su familia.

Jane miró a su esposo sintiéndose sumamente culpable, él había renunciado a todo por ella.

Con su matrimonio Ronald se había quedado prácticamente en la calle mientras ella no había perdido absolutamente nada, al contrario, con los años su familia no hacía más que crecer.

Primero llegó a sus vidas su hermana menor, Hermione y ahora venía su hijo:

—¿Te parece que lo llamemos James?

Ronald la miró sorprendido:

—¿Estás segura de que deseas ese nombre?

Jane alargó su mano al rostro de su esposo y sonrió, sabía que ese era el nombre que Ronald siempre había deseado ponerle a su hijo si era un niño.

—Lo estoy.

—Gracias, muchas gracias.

_**Septiembre de 2009:**_

Ronald cogía entre sus brazos al nuevo miembro de su familia, una hermosa niña de ojos azules y pelo rizado y castaño. Le habían puesto de nombre Jane y era la cosita más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Ni siquiera James era tan dulce cuando nació.

—¿Puedo cogerla?

La voz de la hermana pequeña de su esposa le llegó en esos instantes, Hermione ya contaba con quince años de edad y prometía convertirse en una mujer realmente hermosa.

Era inteligente y se parecía a su hermana mayor, aunque contaba con un color de ojos que resultaba cautivador.

—Por supuesto que sí Hermana, eres su madrina después de todo.

Hermione le regaló una sonrisa y cargó a Jane entre sus brazos. Era la madrina de su hija y el padre de Jane y Hermione era el padrino, mientras que Harry y la madre de Jane y Hermione, eran los padrinos de James.

Por segunda vez su padre le había escrito descartando cualquier parentesco que tuviese con él o cualquiera de sus hijos.

Y Harry ya no podía verlo con la misma frecuencia de antes, la razón era muy simple, Harry ya contaba con diecinueve años y desde hacía un año había tenido que cargar con el título de príncipe de Ravenclaw. Título heredado por su madre.

Como él era el hijo mayor, le tocaba heredar el título de su padre y Harry el de su madre.

Pero ahora que él había renegado de su herencia, el título de Duque de Gryffindor, pasaba a ser de Harry también.

Sabía que al irse le había dejado al pobre Harry con todo encima, solo deseaba que pudiera perdonarlo.

Aunque jamás se había quejado y sabía que lo amaba tanto o más de lo que él amaba a su hermano menor.

—¿Quién es el de la fotografía?

Preguntó Hermione señalando una foto donde salían él y Harry, había sido tomada hacía un año.

Miró primero a Hermione y después a la fotografía y se percató del detalle de que jamás había presentado a su hermano con Hermione.

Cogió la fotografía y la observó, nadie diría que eran hermanos, él tenía el cabello pelirrojo como su madre, pero igual de rebelde que los Potter y había heredado los ojos azules de su abuelo materno, mientras que Harry, había heredado el cabello negro y rebelde de los Potter y los ojos verdes de su madre.

No podían existir dos hermanos que se parecieran menos, pero tampoco que se quisieran tanto:

—Es Harry, mi hermano menor.

—¿Tienes un hermano menor?, ¿cómo es que no sabía de esto?

Ronald se encogió de hombros.

—Creí que Jane te habría hablado de él, nunca se me pasó por la cabeza el que no supieras de él.

Hermione le arrebató la foto y frunció el ceño:

—No me gusta, parece ser distante y frío.

Ronald rompió a reír divertido y le arrebató la foto para dejarla donde estaba:

—Recuerda esto pequeña Hermione, las apariencias siempre engañan.

Ronald cogió a su hija de brazos de Hermione y ella se quedó un rato más mirando la fotografía. En ella aparecían los dos hermanos, pero mientras Ronald sonreía de corazón, con los labios y los ojos, el tal Harry no lo hacía, su sonrisa era más fría y distante.

Sonreía con los labios, pero sus ojos, esos ojos estaban apagados. Una pequeña sombra de pena y curiosidad se incrustó en su corazón.

_**Diciembre de 2012:**_

Hermione contaba con dieciocho años recién cumplidos, vestía de negro y llevaba su cabello recogido en un moño.

Abrazaba a sus dos sobrinos con todas sus fuerzas mientras que de sus ojos no paraban de salir lágrimas y más lágrimas:

—¿La señorita Granger he de suponer?

Un hombre rubio de ojos grises se acercó a ella, venía vestido de negro y era evidente que parecía ser alguien importante.

Al mirarla suavizó su seriedad, ella asintió:

—Así es.

—¿He de suponer que estos dos pequeños son los hijos del señor Potter y su esposa?

Hermione volvió a asentir.

—Soy Draco Malfoy, abogado de la familia Potter, quería informarle de que mañana se pasará a la lectura del testamento tanto del matrimonio Granger como del matrimonio Potter.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Es preciso señorita. Quisiera decirle que lamento su pérdida, no conocía en profundidad a Ronald y ni siquiera conocía a su hermana, pero Harry hablaba maravillas de ambos.

Ella ni siquiera fichó ese dato solo asintió, Draco al ver que ella parecía más ida que aquí decidió dejarla tranquila, se acercó a ambos niños y les dio el pésame por su pérdida.

Deseó que Harry se encontrase allí, pero para él había sido imposible asistir al entierro d su propio hermano.

Al día siguiente, Hermione fue acompañada por su mejor amiga, Luna Lovegood, a la lectura del testamento.

De sus padres heredó la casa familiar, que aunque no era muy grande era la casa donde siempre había vivido y la amaba. Era cálida y acogedora, nunca podría pedir nada más.

—¿Se encuentra el joven Potter?

—No, yo lo representaré.

Hermione sintió un escalofrío al escuchar esa voz:

—¿Y vos sois?

—Su excelencia, el Duque de Gryffindor, padre de Harry James Potter.

—En ese caso procederemos a la lectura del testamento del matrimonio Potter.

El abogado comenzó a leer la voluntad de su hermana y esposo, a medida que fue leyendo Hermione se sentía cada vez peor. Hasta que llegó el momento de la custodia de los pequeños.

—Tengo entendido que usted señorita Granger es la madrina de la pequeña Jane mientras que el joven Potter es el padrino del pequeño James.

—Mi hijo renuncia plenamente a esa custodia, no desea hacerse cargo de ninguno de esos dos granujas bastardos.

Hermione se enfureció al escuchar como ese maldito hombre calificaba a sus sobrinos:

—No vuelvas a insultarlos porque le juro que…

—Haya paz, ¿señor Potter, está plenamente seguro de que el joven Potter desea renunciar a la custodia de su sobrino James?

—Así es.

El abogado de la familia Potter frunció el ceño algo desconfiado pero asintió, anotó algo y seguidamente inquirió:

—¿Qué hay de usted señorita Granger?, ¿Desea la custodia de Jane?

—Por supuesto que sí, ¿qué será de James?

—Bueno él si no hay nadie que se haga cargo del muchacho tendrá que ir a un orfanato y…

—De eso ni hablar, no lo consentiré, yo misma me haré cargo de James y Jane.

—¿Está segura de que podrá tirar de ambos niños?

—Muy segura.

Sentenció poniéndose en pie, el abogado de los Potter le regaló una sonrisa:

—En ese caso quedan ambos niños bajo su custodia.

Con ello todo quedó tramitado y el duque de Gryffindor se dispuso a irse, Hermione y él llegaron a la par a la puerta, un tipo que parecía un guardaespaldas, abrió la puerta para dejar salir al duque.

En cuanto este salió Hermione lo siguió, Luna la esperaba afuera con James y Jane a su lado, al verla, los niños corrieron a recibirla. Al pasar cerca del duque este los miró con odio:

—Malditos bastardos. Por culpa de esa inmunda familia yo perdí lo más preciado que tenía.

Furiosa se giró a mirarlo:

—Usted lo perdió solo.

Él la fulminó con la mirada:

—Por la fulana de tu hermana, pero ahora estará en el infierno ardiendo por sus pecados.

No la dejó responder, se largó de allí dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

—¿Quién ela ese?

Escuchó que le preguntaba Jane, Hermione se agachó hasta estar a la altura de la pequeña Jane:

—No era nadie princesa, nadie que importe, ahora vamos, tenemos que pasar por vuestras cosas.

—¿Por qué?

Preguntó James desconfiado. Miró al hijo mayor de su hermana y llevando su mano hasta su rostro le dijo:

—A partir de hoy vais a vivir ambos conmigo en casa de los abuelitos Granger.

—¿Vivirás con nosotros?

Preguntó sorprendido James, ella le dedicó una media sonrisa:

—Sí, así es James.

_**Septiembre de 2013:**_

—¿De qué estás hablando Draco?

Draco miró el teléfono y se lo alejó, realmente Harry podía tener una voz bastante potente.

—¿Cómo es posible que no lo supieras?, Fue en Diciembre Harry, ¿acaso no has hablado con tu padre desde entonces?

—¿Qué demonios sucedió?, ¿cómo?

Draco frunció el ceño, Harry estaba desesperado:

—La esposa de tu hermano quiso hacer un viaje, le pidió a Ronald que viajaran a New York, los padres de ella los acompañaban. El avión en que viajaban sufrió un accidente, algo relacionado con uno de los motores, están investigando el caso.

No hubo supervivientes Harry, nosotros nos enteramos dos días después de lo sucedido, tú padre se negó a ir al entierro de tu hermano y me dijo que él te informaría de todo.

—¿Y los niños?, ¿qué ha sido de los niños? ¿Cómo están James y Jane?

Draco sintió miedo en el acto, la voz de Harry se oía tan preocupada, ¿era posible que el duque de Gryffindor en verdad no le hubiese dicho nada a su amigo?

—Ellos están bajo la custodia de la hermana de Jane, Harry.

—¿De quién?, ¿quién es esa?

Es una muchacha de diecinueve años, ella los está cuidando.

El silencio se hizo al otro lado de la línea, un silencio que le dio miedo:

—¿Harry?, ¿estás ahí?

—Tengo que dejarte, nos vemos en Diciembre.

—¿Vendrás a Londres?

—Sí, pasaré las navidades allí, el padre de Neville me llamó para decirme que mi padre desea verme.

—¿Qué crees que esté tramando ahora?

—Temo que tenga que ver con los duques de Weasley.

La voz de Harry sonaba monótona y apagada, Draco prefirió no seguir hablando con él, sin duda estaría en esos instantes intentando procesar todo lo que le acababa de decir:

—Harry, realmente lo siento, si hubiese sabido que tu padre no te había dicho nada yo…

—Termínala Draco, ya no tiene importancia, mi hermano dejó en claro en su momento que no éramos mucho para él, incluso decidió dejarme a mí de lado, quizás mi padre tenía razón después de todo, la familia Granger, supuso el final para mi hermano.

—¿De qué estás…?

Pero Draco no pudo terminar su pregunta pues escuchó como Harry le colgaba la llamada y no de forma muy delicada.

Miró su propio teléfono algo molesto, ¿cómo demonios Harry podía decir semejante cosa?

_**Principios de Diciembre de 2013:**_

—He sido tan estúpido Frank.

Frank Longbottom no dijo nada, solo contempló a su señor con cuidado, hacía unos meses había pasado por un episodio bastante malo. El médico creyó que de esa no salía, pero James Potter era un hombre luchador, aunque en esos instantes no lo parecía.

—¿Señor?, ¿A qué os referís?

James se puso en pie con algo de esfuerzo y señaló a su alrededor:

—¿Para qué sirve todo esto?, ¿para qué?, maldita sea Frank, he estado a las puertas de la muerte y mi única compañía has sido tú mi fiel mayordomo.

Estoy completamente solo, desde que eché a mi querido Ronald me quedé solo.

—Está Harry señor.

James sonrió de medio lado:

—Harry, sí, está ahí, ¿ves lo miserable que soy?, ¿Qué le he hecho a ese muchacho? He convertido su vida en un infierno, le quité a Ronald e incluso a su sobrino. Harry me va a odiar.

—Quizás si habláis con él.

James soltó una carcajada fría:

—No me perdonará, ese chico ha heredado mi orgullo, de los dos es el que más se parece a mí, y al que más daño le he hecho.

El silencio se hizo en el lugar hasta que James Potter habló:

—He estado pensando, quiero conocer a mis nietos.

Esa declaración hizo que Frank se tensara:

—¿Disculpe?

—Sí, está decidido, irás a Brixton, traerás a esos dos niños, si es preciso que esa mujer que vive con ellos los acompañe, pero quiero a mis nietos aquí para Navidad.

—Pero el joven Potter vendrá también y él…

—Lo sé, sé lo mucho que odia a la señorita Granger, pero tendrá que aguantarse o irse, será su elección.

—Señor quizás si usted le dijera al joven que…

—Ni hablar, Harry jamás debe enterarse de que Ronald quería que él participara en la educación de esos niños. Si eso lo supiera lo perdería también a él. A esa muchachita no le hará ningún mal que Harry la odie, mientras que a mí podría matarme.

—Pero señor, esa muchacha no es culpable de nada y Harry la crucificará.

James Potter sonrió tristemente:

—Lo sé Frank, puedo vivir con la culpabilidad, llevo mucho tiempo viviendo con ella, pero sin Harry, no me pidas eso Frank.


	2. Proposicion

_**Proposición:**_

Hermione miraba hacía la puerta ante ella, sus nervios estaban a flor de piel y temía estallar en cualquier momento.

Irritada miró a su lado, James se encontraba mirando sus manos de forma tranquila y como si nada fuera con él. Cuando, en realidad, todo se centraba exclusivamente en su persona.

Deseaba darle una buena colleja, pero aún no era consciente de a qué se debía esa nueva llamada.

¿Lo peor?, en esta ocasión la llamada no provenía de su tutora, no, James no se había conformado con ello, ese día la había llamado la directora.

Suspiró con cansancio y dejó de mirarlo, ese año había sido un tormento, creyó que si dejaba a los niños es su ambiente todo sería mejor. Pero James no había respondido demasiado bien.

No, James, había cambiado drásticamente, desde la muerte de sus padres se había cerrado en banda. No la dejaba entrar y se dedicaba a hacer toda clase de cosas malas.

Al principio lo tomó con calma, intentó razonar con él, hablarle y ser cariñosa y comprensiva, pero no había servido de nada.

Con los meses, se hizo patente, que James, tenía un carácter rebelde y fuerte, un carácter con el que había tenido que aprender a lidiar.

Que no quería decir, que eso significase que sirviese de algo.

En realidad estaba desesperada y sin ninguna alternativa.

—La señorita Granger, supongo.

Ya la primera vez que había escuchado esa voz le resultó irritante, pero al mirar al frente se encontró con una mujer que le recordaba a alguna especie de animal.

Pero estando tan nerviosa no pudo hacer una buena conexión en esos instantes.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Eso es evidente, pasen.

Su tono era frío, cortante y chirriante. Miró aún más molesta a James, el cual se puso en pie sin ni siquiera mirarla.

Entraron en el despacho y se sentaron a la espera de lo que se venía, pese a ser una muchacha centrada, Hermione no pudo evitar que sus ojos se perdieran en el despacho, sorprendida de que existiera alguien en la tierra tan sumamente hortera.

James se había sentado de cualquier manera en la silla que ocupaba, lo miró de forma reprochadora y él entendió enseguida.

Suspiró con cansancio y rodando sus hermosos ojos verdes se sentó más formalmente.

Apretó sus puños molesta con él, ¿con qué demonios iba a castigarlo ahora?, ¿le quedaba algo por probar?

—Ejem, Ejem.

Entre ese extraño sonido y escuchar la risilla conocida de su sobrino, rápidamente le puso atención a la mujer ante ella, su cara le dejó bien en claro algo, definitivamente, no iba a ser agradable.

—Creí que podíamos lidiar con este problema, pero encuentro decepcionante la persona que cuida de James, comienzo a comprender su comportamiento de este último curso.

Hermione abrió y cerró los ojos estupefacta y sin creerse realmente lo que esa mujer acababa de decir:

—¿Perdón?, temo no haberla escuchado bien.

La mujer sonrió como si nada y llevó ambas manos ante ella con los dedos entrecruzados:

—Me entendió perfectamente querida. No creo que usted tenga el temple y la voluntad suficientes, para encargarse de un niño tan problemático como lo es James.

La he hecho llamar porque quería darle algunos consejos que creí le servirían, pero a la luz de lo que se me presenta, bien, creo que lo mejor será ponerme en contacto con los servicios sociales.

Esas palabras asustaron a James, que se puso blanco en cuestión de segundos, ella misma sintió temor. No podían reportarlos a los asistentes sociales, si eso sucedía, Hermione perdería la custodia de ambos pequeños.

La razón era simple, hacía un mes que había perdido su trabajo por culpa de las constantes llamadas de la profesora de James y sus faltas al trabajo.

Estaban viviendo de lo que ella había conseguido ahorrar y ahora estaba en apuros, pues iba a tener que hipotecar su casa, la que sus padres le habían heredado, si quería poder seguir alimentando a sus sobrinos.

—Puedo cuidar perfectamente de mis sobrinos, señora. James ha tenido una mala racha, pero eso no quiere decir que…

—¿Una mala racha?, ¿Así lo llama usted? –La horrible mujer comenzó a buscar entre sus papeles y sacó una carpeta de abajo del todo, James se mordió el labio inferior y Hermione comprendió que lo que se venía, no iba a ser agradable: —En menos de un año, este niño, ha destrozado cuatro casilleros, provocó innumerables peleas con sus compañeros de curso, inundó tres veces los baños de chicos y dos los de chicas, escondió todas las pelotas de tenis junto con las raquetas, provocó que varios niños se torcieran tobillos e incluso que uno de ellos se rompiera la muñeca cuando se le ocurrió la brillante idea, de encerar el suelo del pasillo, mientras estaba castigado por contestar a su profesora de Inglés.

En la sala de ordenadores, provocó un cortocircuito para que nadie pudiera asistir a clase, metiendo un bolígrafo en el enchufe y cargándoselo de paso.

Hermione abrió los ojos alarmada mientras la mujer seguía y seguía con su lista, las cosas más alarmantes ya las sabia, pero desconocía lo del aula de ordenadores, lo de las incontables peleas, ¿qué había provocado que el conserje quedara atrapado en un aula durante toda una noche?, ¿qué había subido a la gata de este al tejado y dejado allí maullar durante dos días?

Hermione sintió que los minutos se convertían en horas y que esa mujer no pararía nunca, pero estaba equivocada, llegó al final cerrando la carpeta con un fuerte golpe e inquirió:

—Y por último, hoy consiguió mandar al conserje al hospital, cuando decidió que podía resultar divertido atarle los cordones, dejar su patinete a distancia justa de que cuando el hombre cayera, fuera sobre este y acabara estampándose de cabeza contra los cubos de reciclaje de la escuela.

Sorprendida y alarmada, Hermione miró a James, este se encogió en su silla y ella preguntó:

—¿Se encuentra bien?

—Eso no podemos saberlo aún. Pero visto lo visto, como comprenderá, es evidente que este muchacho está fuera de control y que merece ir derecho a un orfanato.

—Eso nunca.

Inquirió ella molesta, para seguidamente decir: —Él es mi responsabilidad, y puede estar segura de que esto no se volverá a repetir. Será castigado como debe ser, no precisamos que intervenga nadie.

—¿Tiene pareja?, ¿alguien que le ayude con el niño? Un hombre en la vida de James sería lo que precisaría, alguien con la mano dura preferiblemente.

James frunció el ceño para nada conforme con esas palabras, y Hermione igual, solo había tenido una pareja mientras estaba a cargo de James y Jane y este no había aceptado demasiado bien la presencia de los niños, por lo que lo había mandado bastante lejos.

El único hombre estable en su vida, era su mejor amigo, Víctor Krum.

Pero él y James no se llevaban bien, James cada vez que lo veía se dedicaba a ocasionar destrozos.

—Sí tengo un hombre en mi vida, él me ayudará con esto.

La mujer la miró con desconfianza, de arriba abajo, como si supiera que le estaba mintiendo.

—Después de las vacaciones, quiero reunirme con ambos para tratar este asunto, mientras tanto, James, está expulsado de esta escuela.

—¿Expulsado?, pero no puede hacer eso, significaría un gran problema en su expediente y…

La mujer sonrió con desprecio:

—¿Y eso debería importarme?, lo dicho, el primer día después de vacaciones la quiero aquí con su pareja.

—Pero…

—Nada, más le vale estar.

Furiosa, Hermione se puso en pie, sin mucho cuidado cogió a James del brazo y lo obligó a ponerse en pie:

—Adiós.

Inquirió furiosa, Hermione se dirigió hasta la puerta y salió de allí como alma que llevaba al diablo. En cuanto ella se marchó, la mujer rebuscó entre su agenda, encontró la letra que buscaba, la F.

Una vez revisado, cogió el teléfono y marcó, esperó a que diera tres toques y cuando descolgaron inquirió:

—Con Cornelius.

Tras unos segundos esta sonrió de medio lado, y recostándose en su silla inquirió:

—Tengo a los nietos de Potter en mi mano, es cuestión de tiempo que los tengas en uno de tus colegios.

El tipo al otro lado soltó una carcajada y seguidamente dijo algo, ella sonrió:

—Así es, puedes comenzar a hacer un seguimiento, esa mosquita muerta no podrá hacer nada. Cuando nombré a los asistentes sociales palideció, sabe, que si intervienen, no podrá hacer nada al respecto. Tienes el camino libre querido.

Al llegar a casa, Jane se fue corriendo a la cocina decidida a merendar, mientras que James sin decir una palabra se marchó a su cuarto:

—¿No crees que tenemos que hablar?

No le contestó, tan solo se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia. Hermione suspiró resignada a la idea de tener una nueva batalla campal con él.

Lo siguió hasta su cuarto y abrió la puerta, James se encontraba tirado en su cama con un mando de su consola en la mano, a la espera de que esta cargara la partida.

—¿Y tendrás el descaro de pensar que te dejaré jugar después de lo de hoy?

James la miró de reojo y volvió a ignorarla, enfadada caminó hasta los enchufes.

Estaba cansada de esa actitud y de que siempre la tratara como si no fuese nadie, cogió los cables con fuerza y tiró de ellos, pero su tirón fue tan fuerte que incluso la consola cayó de su repisa.

—¿Qué crees que haces?, la vas a romper.

Le gritó James levantándose de la cama enfadado.

—¿Y tendría que importarme?, no lo creo. Se terminó esta actitud arrogante y caprichosa James. A partir de ahora las cosas se harán a mi manera. Tanto la tele como la consola quedan requisadas hasta nuevo aviso.

Todas las vacaciones de Navidad las pasarás en casa y sin salir con tus amigos. Yo misma hablaré con Rose.

—Eso no es justo.

—¿No lo es?, ¿Y tú comportamiento sí lo es?, ¿merezco yo ser tratada como lo fui hoy por tu culpa? Estoy cansada de esto James, y si no me haces caso por las buenas, tendré que comenzar a tratarte acorde a tu comportamiento.

—No eres mi madre para castigarme, así que no pienso obedecerte.

—Tienes razón, no soy tu madre, pero te guste más o menos, soy lo único que tienes.

—No lo eres.

Inquirió James muy puesto, Hermione lo miró enfadada:

—Estás muy equivocado James, yo soy todo lo que hay, es estar conmigo o ir a un correccional, ¿prefieres esa salida?, si es así, dímelo ya, que hablaré con la señora Umbridge y se lo haré saber en el acto.

James iba a contestar cuando Jane apareció por la puerta:

—Tia Hermione, hay un señor a la puerta, que dice que quiere hablar contigo, que es muy importante.

—¿En la puerta?, ¿Quién abrió?

Preguntó extrañada, Jane la miró unos instantes y agachó la cabeza para mirarse los pies:

—Como no dejaban de llamar y tú y James peleaban, abrí yo.

—Jane, te tengo dicho que…

—Lo sé tía, pero ¿quién abriría sino?

Hermione suspiró agotada:

—Será mejor ver que quiere.

Miró a James advirtiéndole de que aquello no se terminaba ahí y fue con Jane hasta la puerta.

En la entrada se encontraba un hombre fuerte de unos cincuenta y pico años, de cabello negro y semblante serio. Miraba las fotografías que había colgadas en la pared o puestas en el mueble de entrada.

—Buenas noches, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

Cuando el hombre se giró, a ella le pareció que tenía aspecto de ser alguien de un banco o un abogado. Eso la hizo ponerse nerviosa, al menos hasta que el hombre formó una cálida sonrisa en su rostro.

Ese simple gesto consiguió calmarla en el acto, los ojos de ese hombre le produjeron un sentimiento de calidez y amistad en el acto, de forma involuntaria le correspondió a la sonrisa.

—Mi nombre es Franck Longbottom, ¿he de suponer que usted es la señorita Hermione Granger?

—Así es, ¿qué es lo que deseaba?

Para su sorpresa el señor Longbottom se puso algo nervioso y su sonrisa vaciló un poco, tras unos instantes de silencio, el hombre suspiró y se decidió por hablar:

—¿Podría solicitar una taza de té?, lo que tengo que decirle podría ser mejor recibido sentados y con algo caliente entre manos.

Hermione lo miró unos instantes desconfiada, Jane sin embargo sonrió:

—Yo hice chocolate caliente, ¿quiere un poco?

Ante la oferta de Jane, y la aceptación apresurada del hombre, Hermione no pudo evitar mostrarle el camino hasta la cocina.

—Ve a decirle a James que tenemos visita y que si desea algo de chocolate caliente Jane.

Jane no tardó en obedecer su orden y salió de la cocina corriendo y dejándola sola con el hombre:

—Es una niña encantadora, tiene los ojos del señorito Ronald.

En cuanto esas últimas palabras, salieron de los labios del hombre, Hermione se puso en pie:

—¿Conoció a Ronald?

Preguntó con desconfianza:

—Desde que era un bebe señorita.

Esas palabras la golpearon de lleno, fijó sus ojos ámbar en el hombre y como un flas back, a su mente llegó su recuerdo:

—Usted es el mayordomo de ese indeseable.

El hombre formó una triste sonrisa en su rostro y asintió a sus palabras:

—¿Por qué está usted aquí?, ese miserable dejó en claro que no quería tener nada que ver con nosotros. Y créame, ninguno de nosotros lo necesitamos lo más mínimo.

—Estoy seguro de eso, y no la molestaría sino fuera porque realmente estoy convencido de que él sí los necesita a ustedes.

Esas palabras la dejaron por unos instantes paralizada, al ver que ella no decía nada continuó hablando:

—Hace unos meses el señor contrajo una enfermedad, ha estado al borde de la muerte señorita, y en su lecho solo me tenía a mí para acompañarlo.

—Eso no es asunto mío, estaba tal y como él deseó estar, en la soledad más absoluta, me sorprende que usted se quedara allí.

El hombre endureció su gesto ante ella:

—Señorita, comprendo su odio hacía mi señor, pero le rogaría que en mi presencia le dedique un mínimo de respeto al duque. Es posible que sus acciones no hayan dicho mucho a su favor, el hombre enloqueció temeroso de perder a sus hijos tal y como perdió a su esposa.

Sufrió mucho para que Lilian Evans estuviera con él, su vida no ha sido sencilla mi señora, y lo endureció hasta extremos insospechados, pero el destino ha querido brindarle una segunda oportunidad y está decidido a tomarla.

Para ello ha pedido que usted y los niños vengan a pasar las fiestas a su casa, es un pedido razonable.

—Me niego, no pienso ir a casa de ese hombre.

—No puede negarle el derecho sobre sus nietos.

—¿Qué derecho?, él y su maldito hijo negaron cualquier derecho sobre ellos, incluso dejaron en claro que no querían la custodia de James.

El hombre se puso en pie rápidamente:

—Un momento señorita, es posible que el duque hiciera esas cosas, pero dudo mucho que desee tener que enfrentarse a la familia Potter. El duque solo desea ver a sus nietos y pasar las fiestas con ellos, es cierto, no se lo merece, pero es un hombre mayor y que está pronto a abandonar este mundo, ¿tanto le cuesta hacer un esfuerzo?

—Me está pidiendo que me atenga a los deseos de un maldito miserable que despreció a mi hermana y a sus hijos y que…

—Ahora le suplica o incluso implora algo de caridad humana. Y se lo pide a usted, no se lo ordena, ¿no le dice algo eso? Ha decidido dejar ese maldito orgullo suyo para bajar las orejas y pedirle que vaya a hacerle compañía en estas fechas tan señaladas.

Hermione frunció el ceño, ese maldito mayordomo la estaba enredando, lo sabía y aun así no podía dejar de sentirse culpable.

—¿Cuántos días desea que James y Jane pasen con él?

—Solo las fiestas señorita.

El silencio se hizo presente entre ambos por un buen rato, hasta que al final este sacó algo de su bolsillo y lo colocó sobre la mesa ante ella:

—Estos son los billetes de avión, de aquí a dos días sale el vuelo, deseo de todo corazón que su respuesta sea un sí.

El hombre se giró para marcharse:

—Un excelente chocolate, muchas gracias por su hospitalidad señorita.

Ella no respondió, se acercó a los billetes sobre la mesa y los observó, eran todos en primera clase, contó los mismos, cuatro billetes. ¿Cuatro?

—Un momento, aquí hay cuatro billetes, ¿por qué?

El hombre se asomó a mirarla perdido y levantando su mano inquirió:

—Los dos niños, usted y su pareja, creí que estaba claro.

—¿Yo?, ¿mi pareja?, Un momento, yo creí que los niños serían los que…

—¿Y dejarla a usted sola en estas fechas tan señaladas?, no señorita, además, el duque invitó a toda su familia y usted como tía de los niños pertenece a la misma.

No pudo decir nada, este se marchó de allí dejándola estática en el lugar, ¿su pareja?

Era la segunda vez en el día que se tocaba ese tema, suspiró y negó, ¿querría Luna acompañarla al infierno?

Los dos días pasaron volando, después de todo organizar un viaje de esa magnitud no era un juego sencillo, menos cuando dos niños te acompañaban. James se había tomado la noticia fatal y eso había causado un serio enfrentamiento entre ella y él.

Uno más.

Luna fue quién la ayudo con eso, ella había aceptado acompañarla a semejante aventura, pero no fue la única, Víctor se sumó al viaje inmediatamente se enteró del mismo.

La luz del día los golpeó de lleno cuando salieron todos fuera del aeropuerto:

—Señorita Granger.

Reconoció la voz del mayordomo al instante, venía a la carrera y un muchacho lo seguía, era muy parecido a él, por lo que supuso que sería el hijo de este.

—Ya estamos aquí.

—Sí, y no sabe lo que se lo agradezco. Le presento a mi hijo, Neville Longbottom.

El chico asintió en forma de saludo y pasó a coger las maletas que Luna portaba en un carrito:

—Yo llevaré eso señoritas. Si gustan seguirnos.

El tipo fue delante con las maletas guiándolos a todos hacía dos coches que los esperaban.

—Si no es mucha molestia, usted y los niños irán en el primer coche conmigo, su pareja y amiga, podrán acomodarse en el segundo.

Ella asintió y tras veinte minutos de viaje, ante los ojos de Hermione, James y Jane apareció un castillo de dimensiones incalculables.

—Es precioso.

Se le escapó decir a ella:

—Un castillo, tía Helmione, un castillo como los de mis cuentos, ¿podemos il a velo?, ¿podemos?

—Estaremos aquí unos días, sin duda encontraremos el momento para ver lo que costaría una visita a ese lugar.

—Es enorme.

Inquirió con fastidio James, seguidamente tomaron un pequeño camino que atravesaba un pueblo que estaba completamente adornado por las fiestas:

—La navidad en este lugar se vive mucho.

Dijo el mayordomo, con una sonrisa, cuando Jane aplaudió contenta al ver a los nomos bailando en los jardines.

Poco a poco el camino los llevó a las afueras del pueblo y enfilaron hacía el enorme y cautivador castillo, según se iban acercando incluso James se iba asomando a la ventana para poder observarlo mejor.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, la casa familiar de los Potter.

Jane gritó contenta y salió del coche a toda prisa, mientras que James al salir no era capaz de articular palabra alguna. Ella misma no estaba muy segura de encontrar su voz. ¿Quiénes eran los Potter?, sabía que eran gente importante, pero con un demonio, ellos eran más de lo que jamás pensó.

¿Qué hacían James y Jane con ella?, si su abuelo los reclamaba para él, ¿qué podría hacer ella?

Un miedo atroz la embargó, ¿tras unos días en esa casa James y Jane querrían regresar con ella?

—Impresionante.

La voz de Luna la sacó de sus cavilaciones y de su miedo, la miró y se la encontró observando todo a su alrededor con sus ojos plateados.

—¿Esto pertenecía al esposo de tu hermana?

Inquirió Víctor poniéndose a su lado, ella no pudo más que asentir.

—Si son tan amables de seguirme les presentaré a todo el personal de la casa:

El mayordomo los guió hasta algunas personas que los esperaban a la puerta, eran un número considerable de personas:

—Hola a todos, esta es la señorita Granger, los señoritos Jane Potter y James Potter, y un amigo y amiga de la señorita. Pasarán las fiestas con nosotros.

Pueden volver al trabajo y preparar una cena digna de todos nuestros invitados.

Todos hicieron una reverencia y se marcharon, menos cinco personas en particular, una de ellas era una señora mayor de gesto muy serio que los miraba con sus pequeños ojos de águila, era evidente que los estaba evaluando a todos ellos.

—Estos son nuestros trabajadores de mayor confianza, si necesitan cualquier cosa no duden en pedírselo a ellos. Ella es Minerva McGonagall, es nuestra ama de llaves, ella es Nymphadora Tonks, será quien te ayude a ti pequeña Jane y su ayuda de cámara señorita Granger, él es, Remus Lupin se encargará de James y por último Rubeus Hagrid, será su ayudante de cámara señor Krum, a usted no la esperábamos señorita Lovegood, así que si no le importa esperar uno o dos días, me encargaré de encontrar alguien que…

—Oh, por mí no se preocupe, yo no necesito de esas cosas.

Cortó ella rápidamente, pero Hermione fue la que tomo la palabra:

—No necesito ayudante de cámara, es más no la quiero, nunca he precisado que nadie me haga nada, no voy a comenzar ahora. No se lo tome a mal señorita Tonks, es solo que me gusta tener mi propio espacio.

Si sois tan amable, señor Longbottom, quisiera ir a mi habitación y descansar antes de enfrentar al ogro del castillo, un placer conocerlos a todos.

Nadie se atrevió a contradecirla y el mayordomo la acompañó hacía sus aposentos mientras los criados los veían ingresar en el castillo, Hagrid fue quien tomo la palabra:

—¿Cuándo llega Harry?

Preguntó pensativo:

—Casi al caer la noche, ¿por qué?

—Ella es consciente ¿de que no debe temer al ogro sino al dragón del castillo?

Nymphadora rió divertida y negó ante las ocurrencias de ese grandullón y dando unos pasos hacía el frente de forma juguetona inquirió mirándolos a todos sobre su hombro:

—Algo me dice que estas fiestas serán todo un acontecimiento en Hogwarts, nos lo vamos a pasar en grande.

Tanto Hagrid como Nymphadora rompieron a reír y entraron en el lugar, Remus se acercó a Minerva:

—¿Qué te preocupaba?

—No me gusta esa muchacha.

Remus sonrió de medio lado:

—¿Algún motivo en particular?

Minerva hizo un mohín con su rostro e inquirió molesta:

—Es rebelde y difícil, va a traer problemas.

Remus observó el lugar por donde ya hacía un rato que se había marchado la muchacha y sonrió de medio lado:

—Te recuerda a Lilian, ¿es eso?

Minerva hizo una mala cara molesta pero no habló:

—La querías demasiado querida Minerva, todos la queríamos, pero ella nos abandonó demasiado pronto.

—¿Por qué te has prestado para toda esta farsa?

—Tenía curiosidad, no llegué a conocer a Jane Granger y que el gran duque Potter tuviese miedo de enfrentar este momento me llamó mucho la atención, ya sabes lo que me gusta jugar, y en mi casa estaba solo y aburrido, ¿por qué no hacer esto como distracción?

—Nunca comprenderé a los ricos.

Remus sonrió divertido y juntos entraron en Hogwarts sabiendo que tendrían infinidad de contratiempos en esas fechas tan señaladas.

Hermione ya estaba instalada en su habitación y se moría de los nervios, su primera impresión de tan asombroso lugar había sido muy clara.

Era un sitio frío y sin alegría, ese enorme castillo parecía muerto y sin vida, hermoso, sí, sin ninguna duda, pero totalmente falto de un toque inocente y de diversión.

Eso no podía permitirlo, ella pensaba conseguir que las fiestas de ese año fuesen espectaculares, que tanto James como Jane dejaran de odiar esas fiestas como lo hacían, ellos debían amar de nuevo esas fechas, recordarlas con cariño, eran muy pequeños para encerrarse en un mundo de sufrimiento y dolor.

Se asomó a la ventana y se encontró con que ya anochecía, en breves los llamarían para cenar, la verdad es que tenía bastante hambre, ¿qué les habrían preparado?

Escuchó un coche acercarse y lo miró con curiosidad, este se detuvo en la entrada del castillo, el hijo del mayordomo se bajó y abrió las puertas de atrás, de este coche descendió el abogado de los Potter, el tipo rubio de ojos grises y fríos, el que le contó del testamento.

Tenía cara de cansado y se quedó a un lado del coche, lo vio mover los labios, lo que quería decir que estaba hablando con alguien.

Por la puerta del coche asomó una cabellera negra, y un chico que contaría con la misma edad que el abogado descendió. Se encaró al abogado y dijo algo, cuando este se giró a mirar el castillo lo vio mirar hacia arriba, como queriendo recordar las dimensiones de tremendo lugar, en su escrutinio sus ojos se encontraron y ella se quedó sin aliento.

Era el hermano de Ronald.

No recordaba su nombre, ni siquiera era capaz de recordar el suyo propio, había visto a este en fotografías, pero en esos instantes estaba clara de algo, una maldita foto no servía para prepararte cuando esos ojos verdes se posaban en ti.

Asustada dejó caer la cortina y se alejó de la ventana, su corazón iba a mil y ahora solo deseaba no bajar a cenar, ¿qué hacía allí el hermano de Ronald?, ¿sabría quién era ella?

Se había jurado que el momento en que encarara a ese maldito hijo de perra le cantaría las cuarenta por dejar a James desamparado, pero jamás pensó que verlo por primera vez le provocara que todo su cuerpo hirviera y temblara de miedo.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sobresaltaron, se giró asustada a mirar a la misma, el ama de llaves estaba allí:

—Es hora de bajar a cenar señorita Granger.

Ella asintió y comenzó a caminar hacia ella, esta no la esperó, solo se giró y comenzó a caminar.

Ella cerró la puerta de su habitación y cuando se dispuso a seguirla se topó con que esta había desaparecido, miró a derecha e izquierda, ¿por dónde había ido esta?

Miró a ambos lados y se decidió por ir a la derecha, en cuanto llegó a la esquina tropezó contra alguien que venía de ese mismo lugar, ahogó un grito de sorpresa y estuvo a punto de caer, alguien la sujetó a tiempo y tiró de ella.

Sintió que un fuerte brazo la sujetaba y la ayudaba a recuperar su estabilidad, recuperada del susto inicial miró a quien le acababa de ayudar y se quedó congelada, ¿por qué tenía que encontrárselo precisamente a él?

Este se quedó unos instantes completamente estático y con sus ojos fijos en ella, como si intentara reconocerla.

De un momento a otro la soltó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás:

—Disculpe, no esperaba encontrarme a nadie por aquí, ¿quién es usted y qué hace en este ala del castillo?

Era una voz fría, tal y como se la había imaginado, pero su estatura era diferente, más alto de lo que en las fotos se veía, su ropa estaba impecable, no como su cabello, que parecía que acababa de levantarse de la cama, lo peor, le quedaba endemoniadamente bien.

—¿Acaso es muda?

Inquirió él al ver que ella no hablaba, negó rápidamente y dijo:

—Me perdí, me dijeron que bajase a cenar, pero perdí a Minerva y no sé cómo llegar.

Este frunció el ceño y la miró fijamente unos instantes, era evidente que algo lo estaba perturbando:

—¿Nos conocemos de algo?

Ella negó rápidamente:

—Jamás lo había visto antes de hoy.

Se giró dispuesta a marcharse de allí lo antes posible, pero él comenzó a caminar tras ella:

—¿Estáis segura?, algo en usted se me hace muy familiar, pero no consigo ubicarla.

Ella no contesto y McGonagall apareció en ese instante para recriminarle su lentitud y enseñarle el camino, pero él no desistió y las siguió a ambas.

Llegaron los tres a las puertas del gran comedor del lugar y el mayordomo inquirió:

—La señorita Granger.

Esas palabras tuvieron un efecto tremendo en el lugar. El duque levantó la cabeza rápidamente y fijó sus oscuros ojos color café en ella, James y Jane sonrieron al verla, Luna, Víctor y el abogado de los Potter miraron hacía ella también, pero la reacción que más sintió fue la que sucedió tras ella.

—¿Qué has dicho?, ¿La señorita Granger?

Antes de que ella terminara de sentir un escalofrío este la cogió con fuerza del brazo y la obligó a girarse para mirarla a la cara.

De nuevo sus ojos se encontraron y en esos instantes reconoció los ojos verdes que en tantas fotografías había visto.

Esos ojos fríos y sin vida, reflejo sin duda, del castillo de Hogwarts.

Pero en los ojos verdes, pudo adivinar algo más, un fuego ardiente que era alimentado por un odio enfermizo.

Sintiéndose idiota, todo su cuerpo se puso rígido, mientras que en su mente solo brillaba una idea, pensaba darle vida a ese maldito lugar y a ese hombre ante ella, haría que tanto Hogwarts como Harry James Potter, retornaran a los caminos de la alegría, así como se llamaba Hermione Granger.


End file.
